Gin and Rangiku's Childhood
by SilverARyuu
Summary: The never told story of Rangiku and Gin. I know many have beat me to this. Rated for language, blood and some mature content. No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the heartwarming story of two childhood friends from the start. Life was hard for Rangiku, until Gin came in. Can he change her life? Enjoy and review if you want it to continue or if you just liked it all together!**

Rangiku lay on the dirt ground, her breathing hard and raspy. Her throat felt dry and he stomach was growling because of the lack of food. She couldn't move, let alone look for food. She never knew why she needed food when everyone else lived food less lives and prospered. She had never been lucky. She didn't even have friends even though she'd been in the Rukongai for a month. She was about to pass out again when something was put in front of her face.

"Eat." A boy with silvery hair and a dark blue kimono said, handing her a small piece of meat. "If you can faint from hunger, you must have it too." He said, sitting down as Rangiku struggled to get up. She took the food and started to nibble off of it.

Once she had finished, the boy spoke again, outstretching his hand. "My name's Gin, by the way." He smiled.

She looked at his hand cautiously and then shook it. "My name's Rangiku." she gasped out, still very tired.

Gin smiled and stood up, taking her with him. "You need a place to stay, right? I've seen you around the sixtieth district. You sleep out in the streets. You shouldn't. You'll get sick and weak." He said as he pulled her along gently.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked, letting go of his hand. He looked back at her, his eyes open slightly.

"Why? Why not? You need a place to stay and sleep. I don't like to see people die when I can't help it." He smiled.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you." She replied quietly.

Gin sat on his bed, Rangiku laying on the other bed next to his.

"Do you live alone?" She asked, looking around at the run-down house of his. She saw the pillars weren't sturdy or clean. They were rotten and would fall within a few years.

"Yes. I've been alone since I got here." He said sadly. She looked over to him with sympathy.

"How long have you been here? I mean, how'd you die, and when?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked up high.

Gin sighed. "I died during birth. I lived on my own for a few years and didn't need food. But when I reached two in these long years, I needed food. So I got up and started fending of for myself." he explained.

"How old are you?" She asked, a little interested in this young man.

"About twelve on the outside. I'm over one hundred, though." He smiled. "I know it's rude to ask a woman's age, so I won't ask your's, but you look about my age." He guessed.

She blinked. He'd guessed right on the outside age. She was only about thirteen in real years. "Yeah...good guess." She looked back to the wall next to her and closed her eyes.

Gin woke up slowly and looked around. Only one new sight caught his eye; a girl with orange hair in a yellow kimono on his second bed. He looked surprised for a second, then remembered the previous day. He got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Rangiku...time to get up." He whispered to her. She groaned and opened her blue eyes to look into his barely open red eyes.

"G'morning!" She chimed and shot up. "How are you?" She asked with a sudden energy that blew Gin away.

"Eh...Fine...how are you?" He asked, trying not to seem perplexed. He shook his head and blinked.

"I'm fine, thanks! Are you hungry?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, a little." He shrugged. He looked surprised when she started rummaging though his cabinets for food. She squealed when she found a bit of bread. "Got anything to toast this?" She asked, holding the loave lightly in her hand.

Gin got a fire going and put a small metal grill on two thick sticks and held out his hand to her.

She looked from his hand to him a couple times before getting the message. She placed the loave in his hand and he pulled a knife from his shirt and cut the bread into thick slices. He spread them out evenly on the grill and looked at her.

"Sit." He patted the spot next to him when he noticed she'd been standing for a while.

She looked nervous, but sat down next to him. "So...how's life here?" She asked.

"Boring." He replied grumpily. She grabbed his cheeks and pushed them into a smile.

"No frownin', okay?" She asked, leaving Gin red and confused. She ruffled his hair. "If you're sad, so will everyone else. And I don't want to be sad." She told him with a serious face. He looked stunned until she laughed. "Just kiddin'!" She smiled and patted his shoulder.

Gin looked around when he smell smoke. He turned to see the toast starting to burn.

"Aw, shit!" He groaned, picking the pieces up quickly. Rangiku smiled and took one from his hand and bit down on it, making a loud crunch. She smiled as she chewed it merrily. Gin looked in surprise at his piece. 'Is it good?' He wondered as he bit down slowly. He smiled as he tasted the crispy bread. He sat down next to her and they both munched on the toast.


	2. The Pool

**Hello Fans! I hope you liked the previous chapter. I would like to appoligize for those who reviewed my story early on and haven't seen the update. And I would like to thank the patience of Achara, Waya.Y, FirestormAngelBlaze, and Cheese Maiden. Enjoy and review if you want this story to continue.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin lay on his bed and Rangiku was busy toasting more bread.

"Damn, you sure are hungry." He said, a smile on his face.

She nodded vigerously. "That's what ya get for being here for a year or so without eating." She smiled and took a bite from the toast. She continued to munch on the burnt toast and Gin smiled.

"What do you want to do once you're done eating?" He asked her. She stopped and looked at him, her eyebrow cocked.

"What's there to do around here?" She asked, placing the toast down and turning towards him.

Gin looked up and placed his finger to his chin. "Um...there's a hunting range, swimming pool, training dojo..." He was interrupted by her jumping up and shaking him.

"Yeah! The pool! Come on!" She yelled happily. Gin opened his eyes wide and got up.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Do you have anything to wear besides your kimono?" He asked.

She looked confused and looked down at her fine cloth kimono. She didn't want to swin in that for the fear of ruining it. And she didn't have anything to wear to swim besides the white underclothing under her kimono. But if it got wet, it wouldn't end well. "Uh...not really." She said quietly.

Gin looked at her and looked to the corner of his room, which had a large dresser. Surely he had to have something for her to wear that wasn't white or fine cloth. H rumagged through the drawers and the smiled when he found a dark blue kimono he'd had in there since he found this house. He showed it to her.

She tilted her head. 'It's a little tackey.' She thought. But she knew it was the only thing to wear because it was a rather low quality cloth and it wasn't revealing at all if she got it wet. She took it with a smile and looked around. "Do...you have somewhere to change?" She asked.

Gin blushed slightly and pointed down the hall. "There's a bathroom down the hall." He told her. She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Gin sat on his bed for a good ten minutes and he had his arms crossed. He had waited at least fifteen minutes when she came out.

"Jeez, what did you do in there?" He asked, a little annoyed at the time she took to get that on, since it was one piece exept for the belt.

She smiled and played with her hair. "You didn't notice?" she asked.

He finally understood why she had taken so long. Gin had a shampoo in his bathroom that always kept his hair soft and clean. He knew that was what she'd used to get her hair as soft as it looked right now. "Uh...did you use that shampoo?"

She nodded. "Yeah! I didn't really look at it, but it looked good!" She smiled and rubbed her hair slowly.

"You mean the one labled 'poison'?" He asked. He tried not to laugh when she rushed to the bathroom. He heard her slam the bottle down after a few seconds. She came out, half smiling, half scowling. She had something behind her back, but Gin was too busy to notice through his laughs.

She reached him and poured the bucket of cold water on him. "That's for you." She growled, but had a smile on. "Now, why'd you pull that on me?" She asked.

Gin pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I couldn't help it. You didn't look at it, so it would've been priceless, and it was!" He laughed loudly.

She smacked him lightly upside the head.

-------

Gin sat on the edge of the pool while Rangiku swam. She dove under and popped up next to him and splashed him. He fell in with suprise. Gin shot up and started shivering.

"There's a reason I wasn't in yet! It's too cold for me!" He yelled, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Oh, hush! The longer you're out of the water, the colder it seems! Now stop being a wet blanket and swim!" She said, pouting slightly.

Gin swam near her and decided to return the favor. He waited until she was distracteed and he came up from behind her. He jumped out of the water and dunked her down into the water. He stood on the bottom and laughed as she came up, a pissed off expression on her face. Gin looked serious for a second and then started laughing again. Rangiku couldn't help but crack a smile when he fell back into the water.

------

Gin walked into his room, a towel covering his hair. Rnagiku was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He didn't think anything of it, but then again, he might as well be not thinking at all now. He was tired for some reason when he reached his room. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Rangiku stepped into the room and saw a perfect opportunity. She quietly got dressed and took the wet towel in her hands and threw it on him.

"You two belong together." She smiled as he shot up.

"Huh?" He asked looking from the blanket to her again and again. He didn't get the punchline.

Rangiku sighed. "You have no sense of humor." She said bored. "That's a wet blanket, Gin. And so are you." She said, pointing at him.

He looked suprised and then glared at her. "You're the one that started it!" Gin argued. "You pushed me in first!"

Rangiku laughed. "I say **you** started it! You were the one **being **the wet blanket!" She exclaimed, rather annoyed.

Gin slumped on the bed, reliezing he'd never win against her. "Alright. It's the past, now. Let's just get over it!" He said and closed his eyes. He heard Rangiku climb into her bed. "You know it's only the middle of the day, right?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. I alway take naps during the afternoon." She explained to him.

Gin nodded and started thinking of thoughts that would put him to sleep. He eventually fell asleep after a short time.

Rangiku looked at Gin, wondering when he'd wake up. She had made dinner for him since she wanted to repay him for breakfast. He was sound asleep and Rangiku knew the perfect plan to wake him up.

------

Rangiku crept back ot the bathroom, pulled out the bottle she had used for her hair and pulled out a piece of parchment. She scibbled on it 'Poison'. She giggled to herself and placed the drink down so the label was facing away from Gin. She walked over to Gin and shoke him lightly.

"Hey, Gin. I made dinner if you're hungry." She whispered as he stirred.

Gin groaned as he looked up at her. "...okay..." He said as he sat up and looked at the food she had made. She had made a rather fancy display of rice and a dozen volcano rolls. He grinned wide as he sat down. He looked at Rangiku, who had a small smil on her face as he reached for his drink. "Is...something wrong...?" He asked.

Rangiku fliched. 'Damn. He'll suspect me if I laugh or smile.' She thought. "No, Gin. Just remembering the pool." She lied.

Gin nodded slowly as he took a drink from the bottle, then spat it out on the floor. He looked at the lable and nearly turned white.

Rangiku couldn't help but burst into laughter at his expression. "That's paypack for the whole poison thing!" She laughed. Gin couldn't help but start laughing as well.


End file.
